dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan
|Race = 3/4 Human-type Earthling-1/4 Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 779Dragon Ball Chapter 519, "Farewell, Dragon World! "Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = Gohan's house |Occupation = Martial arts teacher''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 789 - 790) |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great grandfather) Bardock (paternal great-grandfather) Gine (paternal great-grandmother) Ox-King (paternal great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (paternal great-grandmother) Raditz (paternal granduncle) Goku (paternal grandfather) Chi-Chi (paternal grandmother) Mr. Satan (maternal grandfather) Miguel (maternal grandmother) Gohan (father) Videl (mother and fusee) Goten (paternal uncle) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandsonJapanese anime or grandsonEnglish FUNimation dub) Bulla (fusee) "unnamed husband" }} '''Pan' (パン, Pan) is the granddaughter of Earth's savior, Goku and the world champion, Mr. Satan. Pan's heritage is primarily Earthling, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Gohan and the Earthling Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Appearance As a child, Pan's short hairstyle resembles that of her mother, Videl. As a teenager, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, Chi-Chi as it is shoulder-length and has black hair just like her paternal grandparents, her parents, her uncle and her maternal grandfather. She wears a red, belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray pants and finger-less gloves much like her mother wears in Dragon Ball Z and wears dark gray boots resembling the ones Trunks wears. She wears a blue-school bag as well. However, one of her most prized possessions is her grandfather Goku's Turtle School uniform, given to her as a child. Personality During her first appearance toward the very end of Z, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behavior usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. In Super, as a baby, Pan was shown to be very playful and easily amused, smiling and laughing when Piccolo was making faces at her, whenever Gohan (in his Great Saiyaman disguise) and Mr. Satan are either play-fighting against one-another or chasing her around. In GT, due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother, wishing to fight when she can rather than stand on the sidelines. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi. In the manga, Pan refers to Vegeta as "Uncle Vegeta", even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Born in Age 779, Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of four. In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Though very young at age four, she is well trained by her grandfather, Goku, as she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won, as Trunks holds her hand up in victory (this was presumably not an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena, the concept that the crowd was departing and Trunks being the referee). Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Even before being born, Pan helps her grandfather, Goku, from inside Videl when he needs the power of five other righteous Saiyans to reach the Super Saiyan God form and battle the God of Destruction Beerus. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Seen as only an infant, Pan is being taken care of by Piccolo at Gohan's house until Videl returns home after shopping with Gohan. Dragon Ball Super Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Pan is born in Age 779, in the months following the fight with Beerus. Videl stays at home to take care of her. Gohan works as a science researcher and goes to conferences, while being a father to Pan and a husband to Videl. Mr. Satan is also a caring grandfather to Pan, spending much time with her, and wanting her to be his successor. Gohan also wants Pan to be a martial artist. One day, Mr. Satan is visiting Gohan's house to see Pan. When Gohan gets home from a science conference, he changes into his Great Saiyaman persona, and spars with Mr. Satan while he holds Pan. This amuses Pan, but Chi-Chi scolds them. She wants her granddaughter Pan to grow up to be "lady-like". Later, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. Pan is later being babysat by Piccolo as her parents went shopping and she enjoyed the funny faces and peek-a-boo game he played with her until her parents show up and Videl holds her gently. Pan was then seen being comforted by her mother when she begins to cry but both of them were unaware that Frieza was destroying the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. After that, Gohan returned to their home and promised to protect them both as Pan smiled to see her father once again. She later attends the feast with her mother thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 Saga Pan is taken along with her mother to the Nameless Planet where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is being held. She is seen in the arms of her grandfather, Mr. Satan. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they eventually arrive on the planet. Pan is with her mother during the tournament and they watch the first match between Goku and Botamo. While Vegeta was beating around Cabba violently, Videl frantically covers Pan's eyes. Potaufeu Saga While Gohan and Videl are away on business, Piccolo has been babysitting Pan at their house. Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten take over when their house is destroyed, however Piccolo stays. That night, Pan is sitting on the rooftop with Goku and Piccolo. Pan playfully raises her hands in the sky and looks at the stars, while Goku apologizes to her, saying that if he was feeling better, he would fly her into the sky. That morning, Pan crawls out of the house and ends up in the hands of Pilaf, Shu and Mai, who are outside of the house planning. They realize from overhearing Goku and Gohan's phone conversation that she is Gohan's daughter. Not wanting to be caught, the trio flee on their Pilaf Machine, but Mai reveals she had taken Pan with her. While Pilaf is panicking, Pan starts crying, then soils her pants, causing the Pilaf Machine to smell bad. Pilaf and the others fly high into the sky, and Pilaf accidentally hits a button, causing the Pilaf Machine to be destroyed. Pilaf, Mai and Shu then realize they are being carried by Pan, who has powered-up and is floating in the sky. Pan realizes she can reach the stars, and begins flying around. Pan drops the trio in a random location, and flies back home. When Gohan and Videl arrived back, Pan cheerfully greets them at the door. Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, who were frantically looking for Pan the entire time, are exhausted but tell Gohan and Videl that Pan must have crawled in the closet or under the bed overnight. While Gohan holds Pan, she reaches out for Goku, calling him "Gramps." Gohan then reveals he turned down his job offer to stay at home and take care of Videl and Pan. "Future" Trunks Saga Gohan reunites with Future Trunks and decides to take him to meet his family. When he meets Pan, she squirts milk from her baby bottle at his face. She then proceeds to do the same to Gohan and Hercule, and then floats in the air. Gohan goes into his Great Saiyaman persona to get her down from there. Later, when Hercule asks Trunks to watch Pan while he helps Videl with her cooking, Pan playfully grabs him and then kicks him in the stomach. When Gohan returns from doing his report, Pan and Trunks are seen pulling on Trunks's sword in a tug-of-war like manner. Pan finally lets go when Gohan tells her to, and is next seen playing with sand while Gohan and Trunks are having a conversation. She is last seen when Trunks is about to bid farewell to Gohan, Videl, Hercule, and herself. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years, after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, at the age of nine, Pan is seen stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them. After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right-hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they did not give him Leena. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leena in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock, the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks, Pan and Goku jump in the ship and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts: the body and the whip, which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on Rudeeze, a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Baby Saga After gathering all seven Black Star Dragon Balls, the trio returns to Earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Mr. Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying, asking "Grandpa, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. Super 17 Saga During the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, Pan does well and makes it all the way to the semi finals. However, she withdraws from the tournament after fearing to take her grandfather Mr. Satan's place as his successor. Later, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. She notably fought the members of the Red Ribbon Army: Captain Yellow, General Blue, and Staff Officer Black. She and her grandfather Mr. Satan are attacked by General Rilldo when her father Gohan saves them. Soon, as the Z Fighters fight against Super 17, Pan attacks and captures Dr. Gero. With Giru's support, she obliges the doctor to call off Super 17 when he was about to finish Vegeta, but Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Pan is knocked out and Giru is damaged when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. After Goku defeats Super 17, Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. Shadow Dragon Saga After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, and Naturon Shenron, with difficulties in each battle. In the battle against Naturon Shenron, Pan is absorbed by the Shadow Dragon, who uses Pan's power against Goku, putting Goku at a stalemate. Pan constantly begs Goku to finish off Naturon and forget about her, but Goku cannot destroy the monster in fear of losing Pan. Eventually, after tricking Naturon, Goku manages to free Pan and kill the Shadow Dragon once and for all. When the pair come across Nuova Shenron, Nuova easily knocks out Pan, but does not finish her off, instead wanting to fight fairly in favor with Goku. Later, Pan along with everyone on Earth and some from other planets across the universe (the ones which Pan, Trunks and Goku had visited to retrieve the Black Star Dragon Balls) give energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. After Vegeta leaves, Pan bids farewell to Goku. Film appearances ''A Hero's Legacy'' At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. She has a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his ancestor, Goku. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his ancestor, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital in the movie A Hero's Legacy, it sparks her grandson Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. The very last part of Dragon Ball GT also shows Pan as an elderly woman and is now a grandmother to Goku Jr.. During the World Tournament match between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., Pan meets a woman who resembles Bulma and who is Vegeta Jr.'s mother. Later, she sees Goku in the stands (now all grown up again and without a tail), and tries to find and talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd. Pan is last seen in one of the flashbacks in the end of Dragon Ball GT. Video game stories ;Dragon Ball Online With customer claims that Mr. Satan's Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is worthless rapidly spreading, disgruntled customers flood Satan House in Age 794, prompting Pan (age 15) to subdue them. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then re-branded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. Afterwards, Pan asks Bulma to help her develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo. From this point on, the sports-like fighting course became very popular, especially among young people. Power ;Anime ''Dragon Ball Super'' As a baby barely able to speak, Pan is already able to use her ki and to Power Up. After being kidnapped by the Pilaf Gang, an angry Pan destroy their flying robot. She eventually flies back to the ground, with the three members of the gang hanging on her leg. While in the care of Future Trunks, she was able to single-handedly destroy an entire living room, and caused the former to struggle while handling her, although this was comic relief. Future Trunks acknowledged the fact that she is Gohan's daughter after all. Pan also kicks Future Trunks in the gut making him feel the pain (episode 52) ''Dragon Ball Z'' At the age of four, Pan is already a trained fighter, having been training with her grandfather, Goku, since her infancy. During the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a giant and muscular man, with just two punches. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Pan is able to defeat Natt of the Sigma Force and is strong enough in seemingly taking down General Rilldo with a single punch and after witnessing this, a shocked Trunks asks if Pan was stronger than him; before it was revealed General Rilldo was in fact suppressing himself and underestimated both her and the other Saiyans when Pan had attacked him the first time. As her second attempt on a now serious Rilldo, had barely even fazed the General. However, before both she and her grandfather were encased in metal by Meta-Rilldo's Metal Breath, Pan was able to dodge a swipe from the transformed General and even knock him away with a single kick. During the Super 17 Saga, Pan is able to take Android 20 by surprise and restrain him, with the Android also expressing shock in Pan being so strong for her age. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, Pan is able to easily overpower Haze Shenron and deal enough damage to force Oceanus Shenron out of her Princess Oto form with a Kamehameha. Like her mother, Pan's fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then using their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum. Since she has inherited Saiyan blood and possesses a high power level, Pan has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to Akira Toriyama, his reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bulla had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he could not figure out what they would look like. Daizenshuu 7 implies that she may have the potential to become a Great Ape or Super Saiyan, but has never become one. As the Daizenshuu explains, Pan's inability to transform was not due to the small percentage of Saiyan blood in her, as Goku Jr. still was able to perform the transformation despite being the grandson of the already-1/4 Saiyan Pan which would reduce his Saiyan heritage to no more than one sixteenth, making him almost completely human. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that Pan has the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Pan can manipulate her ki to counter gravity and fly. *'Ki Blast' – A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' – The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It is also one of her Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha invented by her grandpa Goku and one of her Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Gill Missile' – One of Pan's attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. *'Maiden's Rage' – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of the Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. **'Maiden Blast' - A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage, where combines the energy collected into each hand to create an large energy sphere directly in front of her. GT Pan's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Maiden Flash' – A weaker version of the Maiden's Rage. It is Kid Pan's super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Reliable Friend' – Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Maiden's Burst' – An Explosive Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. **'Maiden Burst' - Pan's evasive skill in Xenoverse. Pan creates an explosion of pink clouds and sparks which propels her upwards diagonally. *'Feint Shot' - Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. One of GT Pan's Super skills in Xenoverse. *'Masenko' – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. *'Afterimage Strike' – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – Pan uses an Explosive Wave on the planet M-2.Dragon Ball GT episode 20, "The Source of Rilldo's Power" *'Saiyan Soul' – A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Spirit Attack' – A blue blast of energy fired from both hands used by Pan. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Spirit Shot' – A sparkling yellow energy ball with a pink outline. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Pan uses this to destroy an alarm going off on the planet M-2. *'Meteor Crash' - One Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' - Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably Mr. Satan passed down the technique to his granddaughter. *'Justice Rush' - A super skill used by Pan's mother Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's super skills in Xenoverse. When using the technique she mentions that she learned it from her mother. **'Justice Combination' - A Ultimate Skill Rush technique used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. Likely taught to her along with the Justice Rush by her mother. *'Dancing Parapara' - The signature hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which Pan fell victim to on Beehay, is one of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, while performing the dance she will regain stamina. *'Prepare to be Punished' - One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse, where while pointing her finger she shouts "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!", then powering up causing an increase in some of her stats, though she also becomes unable to switch lock-on. *'Kienzan' - One of Pan's attacks in Xenoverse (at least according to the sound files). She might have learned it from Goku. *'Taiyoken' - One of Pan's attacks in Xenoverse (at least according to the sound files). She might have learned it from Goku. *Fusion Dance - In a Dragon Ball: Project Fusion scan, Pan is seen fusing with Videl.pbs.twimg.com *'Villainous Mode' – Pan is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse during DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Revenge of the Tuffle". While using this power up her eyes glow red, and she gains a purple and black aura. Fusions Pandel Pandel is the EX-Fusion of Pan and Videl introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Pulla Pulla is the EX Fusion of Pan and Bulla introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions . Video game appearances Pan has been playable in several video games: *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (available via DLC GT Pack 1 and GT Pack 2) *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' (Pan, Pandel, Pulla & Maxi Fusion) She also appears in the following video games, albeit non playable: *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' Voice actresses *Japanese: Yūko Minaguchi (DBZ, GT, Super), Shino Kakinuma (Dragon Ball Kai) *English dubs: **Animaze dub: Julie Kliewer **Ocean Group dub: Brenna O'Brien **FUNimation dub: Susan Huber (DBZ), Elise Baughman (DBGT), Kate Bristol (young, DBGT) **Blue Water dub: Caitlynne Medrek **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Tagalog dub: Lyrah Padilla *Spanish dub (Latin America): Circe Luna *Catalan dub: Meritxell Ané *Portuguese dubs: **European: Cristina Cavalinhos **Brazil: Jussara Marques, Maralisi Tartarini (old) *Italian dub: Federica Valenti *Hungarian dub: Anikó Haffner Major Battles *Pan vs. Wild Tiger Trivia *Pan's name comes from the Japanese word, "pan", which means bread, continuing the food-based names of Gohan's family. *So far, Pan is the youngest character in Dragon Ball history to have the ability to fly. ]] *In the original Japanese subtitled version of the FUNimation DVD, Goku Jr. is said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact is that while Pan lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean whichever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. *In "Sorry About the Wait, Lord Beerus — Finally, Super Saiyan God is Born!", when the others learn of Videl's pregnancy, Chi-Chi plans to name Pan "Gomen" (which is both the puns on the Son boys "Go" and noodles "men")http://www.kanzenshuu.com/episode/super/eps-009/ Gallery See also *Pan (Collectibles) References de:Pan fr:Pan es:Son Pan es:Pan pt-br:Pan ca:Pan pl:Pan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters